


No Out

by cadkitten



Series: Desperation [8]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, Desperation Play, Explicit Language, Oral Sex, Sadism, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo, Kaoru, and Die play a dangerous game on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iDiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/gifts).



> Part of the Desperation Universe. Requested by iDiru that I write desperation with Kyo. Based around the semi-truthful incident of what happened in NYC day 2.  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND BE WARNED OF THE VERY FETISH-RELATED CONTENT WITHIN.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "RD in Hope" by MaveRick

Kyo shifted slightly in his seat, making a face at the linoleum tabletop. He still wasn’t entirely sure why he’d agreed to do this, he really wasn’t. Earlier in the evening, their toilet in the bus had decided it would be convenient to take a deep six and stop functioning. It wasn’t full and it wasn’t anything that could really be fixed by any of them. Something about the flush and the mechanism not opening, which would mean anything they did would remain in the toilet for the entirety of the rest of the tour. That was definitely not something any of them wanted to be dealing with, given that the damn toilet was right next to the sleeping area, and they’d all been on a horrible stench of a bus at some point in their lives, so they knew the pain.

Now, he’d wanted to go and find a toilet in the light of day, wander around until they found something open all night to try to help them out a bit. But stupid Kaoru... stupid mother fucking Kaoru... had decided now was the perfect time to engage both Kyo and Die in his twisted little games. For Die’s part, Kaoru had coaxed him into drinking three beers and then stuffed him across the table from Kyo, continuously handing him water after water. Kyo considered that at least that wasn’t him, though he was already uncomfortable as all hell and starting to regret his decision to play along with Kaoru’s twisted desires.

Toshiya and Shinya had gone off with Nora and a few of the other roadies to do their laundry and purchase some needed items, which Kyo was grateful for. At least that got them out of the way and there were less questions as to why the vocalist and the two guitarists of the band had gone mental. He glanced over at Die, gauging how he was doing and winced in sympathy. Die was doubled over in the seat, one hand white-knuckled on the back of the bench seat, the other holding his distended abdomen, his tank top pushed up enough to see it at Kaoru’s request. His eyes flicked up to Kyo’s for a moment and Kyo could have sworn the poor guitarist was drowning in his own fluids.

With a sigh, Kyo shifted again, flexing his hips a little and making another face. He was uncomfortable for a multitude of reasons, though frankly, he wasn’t about to divulge the half of it to Kaoru or anyone else... ever. He’d just decided that his choice in having eaten or drank anything in the entire day was all built of sheer stupidity and he’d never be caught doing so again when Kaoru was on one of his little kinky fits.

He glanced over at Kaoru, who had slid one knee onto the booth on Die’s side, leaning over the guitarist, a devilish look in his eyes as he hissed out, “Do you have to go, Die?”

Die closed his eyes, a violent shiver wracking his body, a whimper following it, and then, “God yes, I need to fucking piss. I can’t do this, Kaoru... please... I need it.” The pure desperation seeped out in his voice and it was the first time that Kyo had actually heard Die flat out beg for it in such a pitiful voice in all their times of playing. There was one thing Kyo knew for sure and it was that Die was okay with the play for the most part, but doing it where he could get caught by people who weren’t in on the game, was not something he ever wanted to have happen. And this bus was prime suspect for having it happen.

Kaoru chuckled, leaning back and then grabbed a bottle, slowly unscrewing the lid. He moved toward Die as though to hand it to him, then stopped, and instead opened his own pants, pulling his cock free, and slowly letting his own piss drizzle out into the bottle. “Oh yeah,” he whispered, almost groaning out the pleasure of letting himself piss.

Die squeezed his eyes shut and curled up against the corner, letting out the most pitiful noise Kyo had ever heard the other make.

“Seriously, Kaoru? This is supposed to be erotic, not torture. The poor man’s going to explode over there and you take a fucking piss in front of him?” Kyo shook his head a little. “Didn’t think you were that sadistic. Guess I was wrong.”

Kaoru flexed his hips a little and quickly filled the bottle, his stream thick and fast. He tapered off as the bottle filled, pulling it back, a couple drops of his piss landing on the seat between his legs as he capped the bottle and uncapped another. With quick movements, he put it back against the tip of his prick and let the rest go with a groan. After filling it roughly halfway, he put it down, and pulled two more bottles from the table, opening them as well. He shifted to Die and reached around his hands, unfastening his pants without a word.

By the time Kaoru had Die’s cock out, the guitarist was already leaking, a thin drizzle running down his cock, his cheeks bright red, and the faintest hint of a tear tracking down his face. Kyo pursed his lips, shifting uncomfortably once again, watching Die if only because he felt for him right then. The moment his cock touched the bottle, he lost all control, the sound of piss filling plastic exceptionally loud as his powerful spray shot into the container.

“That’s right, Daisuke... piss for me... fill it up.”

Die shuddered, still clutching the table and the seat, not looking at what he was doing, just losing it completely. Even when the bottle was full, he didn’t seem capable of actually stopping it completely. A few wild spurts rained across Kaoru’s pants before the guitarist had the second bottle against his cock so he could keep going.

By the time they got through the second, Kyo was almost certain there was no way they’d have enough room in the third. Die’s body seemed to have built up an impossible amount over the course of the evening. He shifted to reach across the table, capping the two filled bottles, watching Kaoru place the half-full one against Die’s slit and command him to finish. Kyo had to smirk a little at the fact that Kaoru was already fully hard, his cock standing proudly out from his body. It was so obvious that this was his biggest turn-on, and so far he’d endeavored into almost every single facet of the fetish, dragging Die and Kyo (and sometimes Toshiya) along for the ride, depending on his level of drunkenness.

Kyo settled back, a cold shiver running through him. He shifted a little on the seat and swallowed hard. This... was not good. His own predicament was almost worse than Die’s, and he felt a hot wave of fear flow through his body just behind the chills. His jaw clenched and so did every muscle he had down below, his eyelids slipping shut as he heard Die finally taper off and let out a sigh of relief.

A few more moments of rustling and when he opened his eyes again, Kaoru had his mouth around Die’s cock, sucking him off rather diligently. Die was watching Kyo, a concerned look on his face, though pleasure was definitely clouded in those eyes. He reached for Kyo’s hand with his own, and Kyo took the opportunity of support. Reaching across the table, he twined his fingers with Die’s own, letting the pain of all he was holding cross his features.

Die’s long fingers squeezed Kyo’s hand, his other hand pushing Kaoru’s head down in his lap as he sort of nodded to the last empty bottle on the table with a questioning look.

Kyo shook his head, shame painting his cheeks. That would certainly only solve part of his problem and that didn’t make him pleased at all. It’d be almost worse to only find half-relief. He grasped Die’s hand hard for a moment and then let go, his hand pressing to the seat as he lifted up a little, looking strained for a moment before settling again.

The minutes ticked by and finally Die came with a soft groan, Kaoru popping up off his cock and licking his lips, looking positively elated with himself. His attentions turned on Kyo and he gave him a devilish look as he slid out of the booth, moving toward Kyo’s side.

The vocalist glowered at him. “I swear to god, if you come any closer right now, you will regret this until death!”

Kaoru gave him a surprised look and immediately sat back down on Die’s side. Die had moved the bottles off the table to a waiting garbage bag under the table, and now sat there, looking much better than he originally had... at least certainly much less strained.

A few more minutes slipped by in which Kaoru put his cock away, obviously waiting for his own gratification until Kyo lost it as well, watching him with bright, intent eyes. The bus door opened and Kyo looked up, dread sweeping through his body. George slipped onto the bus and dropped a few sacks of things from the grocery on the counter near the sink.

The only thing Kyo could think of was relief and he needed it bad. It was the middle of the night and he knew damn well they’d gone shopping first and then to the laundry, which was 24/7 and about eight blocks away. He reached for George’s wrist, grabbing it and holding on hard. “George,” he hissed out, gaining the startled roadie’s attention. Kyo didn’t touch people, it just wasn’t who he was, and their roadie certainly looked freaked out by it if nothing else. “Go ask the people in line. I need a bathroom... _now_.”

George nodded and the moment Kyo released his arm, he darted out of the bus and headed straight for the largest cluster of people sitting in the line overnight.

Kyo slid out of the booth and pressed his back against the wall, his head tilting back as he strained to keep his composure at all. His dignity was slipping through his fingers and frankly, he was more than a little scared he wasn’t going to make it all the way to wherever the line people sent him off to.

The bus door opened again and George stuck his head in, motioning Kyo to come back out with him. He skirted past Kaoru, hissing out, “Not now, just... not now.” Stiffly, he made his way to the stairs and then stared at George. “How far?”

“A block.”

Kyo shuddered at the thought of having to hold it for a block’s worth of walking. He gritted his teeth and then nodded. Taking a deep breath, he descended the stairs and then darted past George in the direction the other sort of waved his hand. It was half a block before George caught up with him and by then his hands were shaking and his nerves were on fire. It fucking _hurt_ he had to go so badly.

“There,” George pointed toward a little all-night café. “You have to buy something though.”

Kyo shoved his hand into his pocket, pulled out his entire wallet and jammed it in the roadie’s hand. “Anything, I don’t care,” he ground out, flat-out running the last few feet to the door, yanking it open, and darting inside.

The girl at the register gave him one look and pointed toward the back. “1-7-4-5!” she yelled after him as he rushed down the short hallway to the restrooms. He jammed the code in and shoved inside, slamming the door behind himself.

Outside, George stood there stunned, holding Kyo’s wallet and staring at the cashier. After a moment, he ordered a few pre-made sandwiches and some chips, paying for it with Kyo’s money, and then stood there, waiting on the vocalist to come back out.

Almost ten minutes later, Kyo finally appeared, looking almost worn out, and sincerely upset.

He gestured the other over toward the door and slipped outside, heading right back toward the bus. When George handed him his wallet, he took it back, though the pair didn’t say a single word the entire way. When they got back to the bus, Kyo muttered out a quiet thanks to the roadie, and then headed right for his bunk. When Kaoru tried to stop him, he glowered at him, shaking his head. “Not now.”

And with that, he slipped into his bunk, determined he’d never play that game without a positive out ever again.

**The End**


End file.
